My Life I Never Told
by UchihaROgue
Summary: In the future Sasuke meets a girl who seems like a goth but is one because of her terrible past never told until an incident happens and she tells him everything... Will there rivalry turn into love fine out when you read SasXOc some Oc characters have
1. New Kid!

CHAPTER 1

And It Starts

"Mikki Did you hear about the new student?" A blonde haired girl as she entered the room to meet her friend.

_Name: Anjie_

_Age: 13_

_Gene: Female _

_Culture: American_

_Hair color: blonde_

_Eyes: brown_

_Born: America, New Jersey _

_Record: School's toughest student. One of the Best Fighters. Earned the Title of the Best Fighter out of the whole school._

_Number of suspensions: 10 but is excused _

_Family: 1 sister , mother and father names unknown_

_Nickname: Hard Fist, Death bringer etc._

"So what?" Mikki a black long haired girl remarked as she got back to her silence and staring at the window suddenly the door opened and there stood a girl with long black hair like hers. She was wearing the school uniform but it seemed like no one knew her.

_Real name: Mizuki_

_Name: Mikki _

_Age: 14_

_Gene: Female _

_Culture: Japanese _

_Hair color: Black_

_Eyes: Red_

_Born: Japan, Tokyo _

_Record: School's Athlete and Competitive Student Earned title of Best Athlete and Best Competitor for any subject (meaning contests like other school verses other school.)And_

_School's Goth student and mysteries but is also one of the riches students and has many connections to be excused from anything including her friends thanks to her relatives. _

_Number of suspensions: 12 but is Excused_

_Number in family: Unknown_

_Nicknames: Mystic, Death dealer, Goth etc_

The group just ignored as the girl slowly walked over and sat next to a a blue haired boy with blue eyes. "YO ..what's up." The boy whispered.

_Name: Trey_

_Age: 13_

_Gene: Male_

_Culture: European_

_Hair color: Blue_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Born: Unknown_

_Record: School's punk and is also a rocker but shouldn't underestimate him. He's the schools kickboxing champ for 5 years. People thought he was a bad influence but really is a smart guy made the top eight students of the smartest students. _

_Number of suspension: 2 but is excused_

_Number of family members: 1 sister, a mother and father names unknown_

_Nickname: Icy_

The girl with black long hair like Mikki just smiled. Her brown eyes look back at him as she said, "Its nice to see ya again Trey." The girls shock hands and smiled. "Yeah been a while" said trey

_Name: Julia_

_Age: 12_

_Gene: Female_

_Culture: Japanese_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Born: Japan, Hokkaido_

_Record: Unknown but is known from her old school the quietest girl and genius. And has many talents unknown._

_Number of suspension: None_

_Number of family: Only child, a father and mother unknown name._

_Nickname: girl of silence, smart one, silent assassin etc_

"Hi Julia" a black with purple headed boy said. Julia turned to see the black with purple headed boy and smiled. "I'm Len." Len whispered .

"Hey Len."Julie whispered. "How are you?"

Meanwhile with Anjie, Mikki, and a certain ravened haired boy.

Sasuke just glared at the mikki because she was so quiet the whole time. "Your annoying." he mumbled.

_Name: Sasuke_

_Age: 14_

_Gene: Male_

_Culture: Japanese_

_Hair color: Raven _

_Eyes: Onyx _

_Born: Japan, Tokyo_

_Nickname: Heartthrob_

_Record: Also School's Athlete and Competitive Student Earned title of Best Athlete and Best Competitor for any subject just like Mikki. And school's Heartthrob._

Mikki turned to him and glared back and snapped, "What you say bastard?" Mikki suddenly got all glares from the girls in her class. Julia turned to Trey and asked, "What's with them?"

"Those are Just annoying people trying to get there attention and some are his fan girls." Trey answered while the two were still having a glare fight "If you don't want them to kill you then don't call Sasuke a bastard." Trey mumbled.

"I think Mikki's going to be the one killing." A voice said. Trey and Julia turned to see another black haired girl. "Julie I see you're acting normal."

"Hey Cus." Julie smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "Kanna want to play arm wrestle again" she asked meanly.

"Julie please don't be hasty. My arm still hurts from last time." Kanna got up and walked away. The teacher was now here, He was in front of the room when he said, "Julie please stand." Julie stood up and waited for her 'teacher' to give her instructions. "Say some things you like and some things you don't."

"I like drawing, books and..." she stopped; _I can't say much about me so I'll stop she thought "_and everything else you might want to know from me just ask me a question."

"What school were you from?" a boy asked.

Julie put her head down and sighed. "Royalton High school." she said softly.

Everyone stopped talking but Julie could hear the whispers, "She must be really smart that school has all the genius there." or "That school is the one that beat us every time in every science fair contest (Mikki And sasuke Don't do science fairs)."

"Thank you Julie now. Since Trey's seat mate is gone you can sit there." "And now everyone turn to pag— " The teacher was cut off by the bell "Oh well class have a nice day" he said as his class left.

_**SECOND PERIOD**_

"Hey Julie you want to hang with us." said Trey. "Sure" said Julie as she turned

"Hey Julie." Julie turned to hear a voice she had heard earlier.

"Oh hey umm… What's your name again said Julie.

"Its Anjie"

"Oh Thanks Anjie "

"Oh yeah I should introduce you to my other friends" said Anjie but before she could

"SIT DOWN GYMS NEXT HOUR!" the teacher snapped. "Umm I show you later" said anjie as she sat down.

_**GYM**_

Julie stood in the locker room and changed into the school's gym uniform. A white tanktop with red shorts. She walked out of the locker room to see all the guys drooling again. _I'm getting sick of this_.

"JULIE!" a voice screamed from across the gym. Julie turned to see Anjie jumping up and down. Julie walked over to her friend and started talking. Until Anjie said "Oh I forgot to tell you here's my friend Mikki…Mikki meet Julie….."

"……" Mikki said.

As Julie just sweat dropped with all the silence she had. As the bell rang they changed and they left for lunch.

_**LUNCH**_

"Hey Julie!" Anjie yelled, "Come sit over here." Aniie was sitting under a large shaded tree While Mikki was sitting up the tree resting. Julie went and sat down next to ANjie.

"How are you guys?" a voice asked. Trey popped out of the bush with his lunch.

"I'm good thanks." she mumbled under her breath.

Trey sat in between Anjie and Julie and said, "hey is mikki still up there" he said while looking up. Suddenly Mikki Jumped down the tree and ran to the gym.

"Where is she going anjie" Julie asked with a confused looked

"Umm let's let her go I don't know" Anjie asked as she continued to eat her lunched. Just then they heard a bang in the gym so they ran to the gym.

"Julie just keep away from there. You don't know what might happen." Trey whispered already knowing what was behind the school.

Julie pulled Anjie to their feet and ran behind the school. They stopped at what they saw. Sasuke was punching a kid from gym into the wall. But was being stopped by Mikki the boy's name was Jimu he was one of Mikki's cousin. "Sasuke stop. Let him go!" Mikki ordered as she was about to punch him.

Sasuke stopped punching the kid and asked, "Why should I?" Sasuke turned and punched Jimu harder then ever making him fall to the floor.

"You're such a BASTARD lay off my cousin!" Mikki screamed as she helped Jimu up. She saw how Sasuke was smirking. _He's going to punch him again the second I leave. I can tell_. Mikki turned to Jimu, "Are you alright?" she asked kindly. Jimu could only nod.

"Anjie could you take him to the nurse?" Julie asked as they walked over to the bloody Jimu. All Julie could do was glare at sasuke as he smirked at his work.

"You wanna fight, Mikki?" Sasuke teased again. _This should be interesting_.

"So I'm guessing you're still the heart throbs of the school I guess ?" Mikki asked with a smirk on her face as she approached Sasuke, Trey and Len. Suddenly she punched Sasuke in the gut then smashed him against the wall. "Who's next?" Mikki smirked as she spun around and round house kicked Sasuke in the rib.

"Damned Bitch." Sasuke cursed as he fell to the ground holding his head. "DAm this girl is strong"

Mikki was pissed. "Are you satisfied now especially what you did to my cousin" she asked meanly. Julie just had a horrified look on her face. Mikki turned to Sasuke who was getting back on his feet. "So Uchiha. Still think you can pick on people?" Mikki asked as she clenched her fists. Again Sasuke was punched against the wall.

"MIKKI CALM DOWN!" a voice screamed. They all looked over to see Julie as she ran to her

Mikki stopped and walked away. "Sorry Julie. I just got mad. Can you get me outta here so no one knows." Mikki asked softly.

"Yeah let's go oh and finally you're talking" said Julie.

"Who the hell are you to be telling us what to do. Bitch get back here." Sasuke snapped getting to his feet again.

Mikki just sent a glare over as Julie pushed her away.

Mikki and Julie walked off and trey ran to his friend's sides, "What was that. You didn't get hit?" Sasuke spat as he hugged his sides in pain.

"…" was all sasuke spat as he hugged his sides in pain. _Her damn kicks and punches hurt. I'm glad I didn't fight her in class earlier he thought._

Well hope ya like please review I would really appreciate it …

UchihaRogue


	2. A battle with Secrets revealed

Julia walked off and trey ran to his friend's sides, "What was that dobe. You didn't get hit?" Sasuke spat as he hugged his sides in pain. _Her damn kicks and punches hurt. I'm glad I didn't fight her in class earlier_.

"I told her I didn't do anything, bastard. God I think you should go to the nurse. She hit you really hard." trey said helping Sasuke to his feet.

"Sasuke I feel bad for you. When Elaina (OC) comes back you'll have to sit with Goth bitch." Said Len

"At least she's better then Tashia (OC)." Trey smirked. "So when's the wedding?" he asked pissing off Sasuke.

"When I drop dead." he smirked. The bell suddenly rang and they all went to class. Sasuke could barley walk so Len was there helping.

In the hall trey stopped by Julie's locker. "Hey Julie-chan. Whats up?" he asked with a smile.

Julie smiled and said, "I think you might want to stay away from Mikki. She's kinda mad." Julie stated without studdering. "If she sees you see might get mad."

"Julie." Anjie's voice rang. "Help me!" she screamed running with Mikki (well she walking fast) away from thousands of boys with gifts and flowers.

Anjie and Mikki ran and hid between Trey and Julie. They hid in the fetal position on the floor hidden in the shadow of her friends. "Anjie, Mikki why are those guys running after you?" Julie asked as she helped them up.

"Asking for dates and that kind of stuff. Hey Trey." Mikki smirked. "So where's Chicken hair and Len?" she asked noticing that Sasuke and Len weren't with him.

"At the nurse." Trey whispered softly but everyone heard.

"MIKKI WHAT DID YOU DO?" Anjie yelled. Mikki gave an inocent grin and said.

"I got mad that's all. I didn't want Jimu to get hurt so I hit him a couple times?" She was blushing.

"What are you talking about. Sasuke broke a rib and you think thats nothing?" Trey asked. He noticed the look on her face and smiled, "You are the only girl that I know that made UCHIHA SASUKE scared. Great job." Mikki's face didnt change.

"I gotta go. Teacher wanted to see me about something." She whispered sadly as she walked away.

Julie and Anjie sighed. "I think she needs some time to herself." they both whispered softly and sadly.

_**FOUR HOURS LATER, AFTER SCHOOL**_

"Mikki?" a voice whispered. Mikki turned around to see a boy from her cousin Jimu. "Are you alright Mikki you seem sad."

Mikki knew he would asked she smiled. "Hey Jimu. How's it been?..and are you all right" They both went and sat on a hill looking at the clouds.

Jimu smiled, "I saw the Uchiha-bastard in the nurse's today…thank you." turned to her sad face and said, "Did you really do that?"

Mikki nodded still looking at the clouds. "They almost killed you. He had 14 fractures in each rib. Internal blood lose and a thousand other things." Sakura whispered.

"You know you'd make a great medic if you stopped causing the injuries." Jimu smiled at her as she smirked back. _This girl is willing to stand up to Uchiha even though she's new. I like her style. She hasn't changed over the years. I feel sorry for what my mother did to her and was shunned from the family ever since her family's death._

"Thanks Jimu. You can be a great friend when you're not being lazy and would toughen up a bit." Mikki smirked getting up. "I gotta go but I'll talk to you in class." Mikki left giving Jimu a shining smirk.

Mikki walked to her house still thinking that she had hurt Sasuke a little too much. _Maybe I did hit him hard but he was hurting him even worse. I had to help I couldn't just stand around. Maybe I should just move again_. Suddenly a crack of lighting made the rain fall. _I knew it was going to rain sometime today but why now_.

Mikki walked in the rain hoping that she wouldn't have to go back to school anytime soon. She walked to the park and sat in the rain with her eyes closed and a smile plastered on her face. "I love the rain." she whispered to herself.

"What are you doing out here. You'll ketch a cold." a voice whispered. Mikki turned to see a man with black hair. "Come on. You can stay at my house until the rain stops." he said giving her his coat.

"Thank you." Mikki whispered softly as she walked aside the man. They walked just down the road to a huge house. "Is this your house?" Mikki asked softly.

"Yeah. My younger brother and I live here while our parents are away. Come on inside." he whispered opening the door for her. "I'm sorry. I didn't get your name?"

"Names Mikki and you?"Mikki asked with a smile again.

The man didn't answer. As they both walked into the family room the man yelled, "Little Brother could you grab a towel or two." up the stairs.

Suddenly a towel was thrown down. "There you go. Happy." a voice said. Mikki recognized the voice.

_Was that Sasuke_? Suddenly the towel was shoved in her face. "Oh... Thank you..." she stopped hoping he would say his name.

"Itachi, that's my name. Mikki may and I ask why you're covered in bruises?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch.

Mikki wiped her face with the towel. "I got in a fight with some jerks at school. And we were kickboxing in gym. Just call me Mikki" She said.

"I see." Itachi said as he leaned back. "Do you go to Konoha High?" he asked receiving a nod from Mikki. "You must be in the same grade as my brother then." Mikki gave him a look. "Sorry. My brother's name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Mikki started to cough. _Oh great. Isn't this karma. I beat the shit out of that punk and his brother is the greatest person on earth_.

"He came back really hurt from school today. He said he got in a fight with a group of collage kids. Was that true?" Itachi asked.

"What are you doing here." taunted a voice that Mikki knew oh so well. Mikki's head lifted to see a bandaged up Sasuke. "Itachi why is she here?" He asked even madder after not receiving an answer.

"Shut up bastard." Mikki snapped. She got up and smirked, "Thank you Itachi for letting me stay for a while. And Sasuke don't get in anymore trouble. I wouldn't want to beat you up again." she whispered as she left.

Itachi smirked at his brother. "So a girl beat you up. She must be one heck of a fighter. And she's not one of your fangirls. I like her."

"Stay away from her Itachi. She's mine." Sasuke whispered walking back up the steps. Itachi just smirked.

_That Mikki girl's got stuff. _. Itachi thought as he watched the rain.

_**AT Mikki's Apartment**_

"Hey Mikki where have you have you been?" Her Grandpa asked as he noticed Mikki walk in. "You're soaking."

Mikki went over to the kitchen and grabbed and apple and knife. "I'm fine and leave me alone I told you never to comelike you said ayame would be better off instead of me(ooohhhh who is she?)I'm going up to my room. I'm not feeling so well." she said walking up the stairs.

_That girl is up to something. She never eats anything but strawberries when it rains. Now she's eating apples. I think something went wrong at school_, He thought remembering what happened in an incident.

Mikki had stormed off to her room. She placed the apple and knife on her bed and went to shut and lock her door. "Stupid family thinking they could send Grandpa here to help. Nothings going to help me. Not as long as there's stupid jackasses out there like Uchiha Sasuke." Mikki said climbing over to her bed.

She took a bit of her apple and held the knife to her wrist. "Stupid jackasses. Hope they figure out why I want to live alone." She took a good grip on the handel and without a second thought she sliced her wrist releasing blood onto her already red sheets. As she sliced her wrist she covered her arms and went to bed.

**Then next day **

RING!

RING!

RING! "hmmm" said MIKKI

RING!

RING!

RIN-BANG! "Stupid alarm"

Mikki got up from bed and changed into her uniform except was black literally all black. As she left she meet up with her friend Anjie and her new friend Julie. As they headed off mikki became a little wobbly when walking.

"YO mikki you alright" said anjie.

"ah ye..yeah " she said as they headed inside the school building. _Dam too much blood was taken out me I can survive I know I can don't let them know._

Meanwhile during that time class had begun elaina had retuned from her vacation meaning Mikki would have to sit with sasuke.

_Great just my day ah …my head _she thought as she sat next to sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at her and just saw she was not herself. SHE started breathing heavy her eyes began to shut a little and was sweating a little. _What's wrong with her_ he thought just as the bell rang mikki quickly went out of homeroom to gym.

**Gym **

The girls all changed and headed out into the field as did the boys teams were set

Anjie, Julie, & Mikki –Team Shinigami

Len, Trey, & Sasuke- Team Troublesome

BLAH BLAH BLAH LAh all teams were set the game was fighting only two teams made it without a scratch and now were to face each other Shinigami verses Troublesome. Julie and Anjie had tied with trey and len leaving a final match for there top athletes

Both fighters getting into positions, the whistle blows and sasuke charged at Mikki. Bringing a fist to punch at Mikki's stomache, he launched, and... missed!

Mikki had moved to the side and elbowed sasuke on the back. Falling on the ground, sasuke was shocked that he missed and got hit.

Mikki jumped backer waiting for sasuke to get up. Once he did he looked over at Mikki seeing that Mikki had a determined look.

She smirked and said, "Don't lose so quick Sasuke; I want to toy with you more." Mikki said with a vicious smile and with a playful smile. Looking unlike the girl she was moments before.

He charged over at her faking to punch her but then kicked her instead. She jumped out of the way and did a cartwheel to get farther away. "You'll have to do better than that."

Growling, sasuke was mad. Realizing that she was just playing with him, he charged at her once more, Mikki was amused but then felt a sharp pain leaving her guard down for a while andthen sasukejumped behind her and punched her from behind. She fell and then while on the ground, while on the ground she spinned her legs to tripped sasuke. While he was falling she kicked him out the stage and Mikki was the winner!

More cheers were heard from the girls team, and silence from the boys team. All shocked that the girls actually won against the best hand to hand combat fighters in the boys team.

Mikki jumped down the stage in front of the fallen sasuke. Offering a hand to help sasuke get up. He took her hand and then shook it, "Good game. Of course it was only a game so don't get ahead of yourself."

"I'm not, I could do much better and do much more harm. Like death." She said with an ominous look in her eyes that held an evil pleasure, but then turned into a regret, and then to a look of happiness, all within a second. The mind not quite processing what just happened, replied with an intelligent, "Huh?"

"Oh it's nothing." She said smirked but as she did she turned her back a began walking but as she was walking a pain hit her head againand caused her to faint. She fell on the ground sasuke was shocked to see her like this a ran to her as soon as he came to her he saw blood coming out of her wrist.

"Shit …somebody call an ambulance" He yelled as he grabbed Mikki tried to find help.

Just as he was running for help Mikki gabbed his shirt and begged him not to just take her home. As they did he ran to his house instead and rested her on the bed. As she slept she started to remember her past and started to cry and mumble.

"No….Leave me alone…. haven't you taken enough from…..stop… you have ayame already …ststststop..leave ..leave….no…why..why..its all my fault …its all my fault ...I'm all alone ..Ayame …forgive me ….forgive me.." she said as she cried from her sleep. Sasuke was feeling really sorry for her and wanted to know who ayame was as he treated her wrists. That night everything changed.

**Mikki's dream POv.**

_During that day the younger Mikki and her older sister Ayamehad left to play and buy food, but as they were walking A man had come out and started to threaten them but hereAyame stood up for them. At that time the man took out a knife a killed her. Her sister was sent to the hospital as a younger Mikki held her hand the whole time._

_A younger Mikki stood there, smiling sadly, gripping on tightly to the hand that held hers, never wanting to let go. But suddenly, the hand that Mikki was so desperately clutching on to, slipped out of her grasp. _

_Her sister Ayame, whose hand it belonged to, walked away into the shadows._

"_Wait! Don't leave me!" A young Mikki cried out, desperately and in vain, trying to call after the her. "Don't leave! Please don't leave me!" _

_But she had left her laying dead in bed her lifeless body her soul gone._

"_Don't leave me!"Mikki shouted out again, collapsing onto her knees, tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks. This time her voice faded away, unheard. _

_Before she left she turned her head and said "Be good little sister" Mikki just cried saying "NO don't leave me niisan" she kept yelling for her._

_After that day her family had shunned her disowned, never wanted her they all loved her sister the one called Ayame the most , they all blamed her for her death a made her leave. But only wanted her back to lead there corporation for now she was an only child since her death._

_**End of Dream POV.**_

MIkki woke up, desperately gasping for breath, her skin covered with a sheen layer of sweat, and her eyes slightly wet from unshed tears.

She flopped back down on her pillow, pulling her comforter close to her body.

She reluctantly freed her arm, from underneath the blankets that she had wrapped tightly around herself.

She sighed, letting herself sink into her bed, thinking over her dream. This was not a new dream, in fact, this was an old nightmare. It was a recurring nightmare that repeated itself over and over again as if to haunt her and remind her of her past. It forced her to remember something she so desperately wanted to forget.

Unwillingly, Mikki pulled herself out from the warmth of her bed, and dragged her feet across the cold, marble floor.

As she walked she started to think of her past. She spotted a dark haired boy on a chair lying next to him.

"Wake up" she said to him

"hmm.." said Sasuke as he woke to find her awake but with tears still in her eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered

"Your welcome but what's wrong tell me ...you can trust me" He said as he held her by the arms.

"I can't ..I just can't" she said as she was about to cry again.

"Its ok let it out…let it all out I'm here for you" sasuke said as he patted her on the head.

And that's what she did she cried. And cried and when she stopped she took a breath and told him why she was always like this.

"My real name is Mizuki Hanajima I am the daughter of the famous Ryo & Hikari Hanajima of the Hanajima Corporation, but was shunned and disowned for my sister Ayame Hanajimas death and the death of my parents…."

She told him everything that happened how horrible her life became and she was only 5 when her sister died and was kicked out at 10-11 when her parents diedand how they wanted her back to lead the corporation, since she was there only Child they had left.

**Flashback**

"What is the reason for your intrusion?" a man asked as he glared at her.

The person the man whom was asking this question was a child. A young girl who was pushed to a wall. She looked no older than 10 or 11 years old.

"I wasn't trying to intrude, honest." The young girl replied

"Then why are you here? Go back to where you belong!" the same man said

"I thought I belonged here, where I was born."

"You certainly do not belong here!"

"But I have nowhere else to go."

"Lies!" Another man said

"I have no choice." The man said.

"Leave this place you worthless child haven't you caused enough" said a woman

"but I am part of this family also" said the girl.

"HA like you would be you are not, your not even considered as my sister's daughter it would have been better if it would have been you instead of Ayame" said the women considered to be her mother's sister.

"But auntie ..why " said the girl as she cried.

"Get out of this house now" said the man

"Bu—"she was cut off by a slap her face now burned red of a hand mark.

"Leave now you are not of this family anymore" said her woman who had slapped her.

"Bu ..but…if that is what you wish for your happiness then good…good bye" said the girl hiding her tears as she held her face with her hand on her red cheek. That day her life was a nightmare.

**End of FLashback **

"Worst I'm all they had left since my parents died in a car crash and now they only want me back for to lead the Corporation just so they can stay rich." Mikki said has she clutched her fist

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mikki was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for someone to come and tell her that she can and go see her parents that she so happened to forget. She continued sitting there for about twenty minutes before someone came and allowed her to go back._

_She reached the room and opened the door. What she saw was a very saddening sight but since she suffered from another loss she didn't remember it that well. _

_She saw her forgotten parents lying on the beds with blood stained bandages. They were barely breathing which caused Mikki to tense up and forget what she was just thinking about._

_Mikki looked at them and continued crying, letting all her problems out. Her parents before they died looked at her, her watery red eyes. The person in front of them who always acted strong was actually so broken and torn inside. Not only was she crying, she was blaming herself._

_A Useless bitch that's what I am. I'm just a Worthless bitch. She thought._

_They went up to her and held her with strong and secure arms. Their cries could only be heard in each other's embrace. They all knewher parentsonly had a few days to live._

_The next day they were gone._

_She ran over to the beds and stared at the non moving figures. She started to cry. SHE had just lost her parents also. She was now alone the only one of her family left all she loved had left her. She had no one now she could not turn to anyone she was left all alone. Disowned shunned from her family her so called family she had left , all blamed her for what had happened never cared for her, never to love her, smile for ,congratulate, anything and at a young age to suffer. _

_All alone._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Well I hope you liked it I don't know why I wrote it like this but its sad i knowmore to come please review ok.**

**UchihaRogue**


	3. Trap ANdGrandfather!

**Chapter 3**

**The Tragedy**

**By Uchiha Rogue**

Next morning, Mikki and her friends including Sasuke and the rest of the debonairs went to school together. Today everything will be the same. Mikkiwas still in her goth and athlete self and was once again Mikki. It seemed quiet normal for them but they were wrong... Something fishy was going on.

Sara (a huge fan member of sasuke) was nowhere to be found and so as many of the Sasuke and other Troublesome fan club members. Many girls were absent in class. Sasuke's class was not an exception. A lot of girls are absent.

"What the hell was going on?" Trey asked as he saw a lot of empty chairs around.

"Is it a coincidence that a lot of girls decided not to go to school today? Or it was meant to be that way?" Len asked.

"Asking those question won't make any difference." said Mikki.

"I don't find any suitable person to explain it to us." Sasuke said.

"I guess we have no choice but leave it this way." Julie concluded as she sat on her seat.

Even if a lot of students (mostly girl population) are out, classes went on as usual. There were still lesson and sorts of stuffs. It was still a normal day for them even for the fact that a lot of people are missing.

After classes have been dismissed, students began to head back to their abode.

"This day was quite lame." Mikki said to her friends.

"Ye' right." Anjie agreed.

On the other hand, Mikki was busy contemplating about something.

"Mikki, anything wrong?" Anjie called out to her.

"Nothing. Nothing." she told them.

_Something's wrong and I know it._

Somewhere in Konoha...

Sara called for a meeting at her place. She told the girls that it's an urgent meeting and they should come as much as possible. They were all gathered to what look like a conference room.

"As you know, I called for this meeting to discuss some important matters." she paused and looked at them to see if they were listening.

They seem to be very attentive to hear what she has to say.

"It is on your knowledge that Mikkithe goth bitchhas started to gain influence towards the famous groups in our school." she paused once again. "And yesterday, was the worst thing that she had ever done. And even stayed over our dear Sasuke-kun's place."

"Yeah!" the girls said.

They began mentioning the names of the members of Troublesome until a boy butt in.

"She also got my dearrest Anjie there!" a ugly looking boy said.

"Yeah!" the male population inside said in unison.

This went on for sometime until Sara told them to stop.

"That is why I gathered you all here in this meeting." she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"So what are you plannig to do?" interoggated one of the girls.

"Simple. We'll let her pay." she smirk.

"Yeah!" the rest agreed to her.

"We'll teach her a lesson that she won't forget." she said. "I'll make sure that she'll drop out after this."

"How are you suppose to do that?" asked on of Julie's new fans.

"We'll give her the worst beating that she'll receive for the rest of her life."

"How? Sasuke will be furiously mad." said a worried fan girl.

"Well we'll make sure it's worth it. We might receive some torture from Sasuke but at least we'll get rid of that witch." she said.

The crowd nodded in agreement and smiled evilly.

"We'll do it tomorrow so be ready for it." she told them. "I don't want interruptions. I won't you to stopped both Sasuke and Mikki's group from helping her as we get our hands on her."

"YES!" they said.

They began discussing how the whole plot goes.

_The next day_

It was another typical day for Konoha but not for Mikki a.k.a. Hanajima Mizuki( surnames is the only difference. silly me!). At first, she thought that things are going the usual routine. But looking closely, her thoughts were wrong. Never in the history of Konoha did she arrive first before she started hanging with Anjie. And never was it normal that she won't be able to see Sasuke's crew strolling around the school grounds at such a time.

"I wonder why they aren't here yet." Mikki pondered with her thoughts and uneasiness of the situation (You should feel uneasy my dear. Something you least anticipated will come unto you. It'll surely be long day for you).

She walked back and forth towards the school gates hoping to catch at least a bit sight of them. But unfortunately, no one came.

"Hello Mikki." a familiar voice called from behind.

Mikki turned around to see the person who called her name. Much to her dismay, it was no other than Sara. She was surrounded by a pack of slaves (I consider the members of the Troublesome fan club her slaves. And also, that's how she treated them anyway). Surprisingly some boys walked up with her.

"What is it?" she asked sensing some danger ahead.

"You'll know what."Sara assured her while smirking.

"Aaaaah!" she shrieked as boys get hold of her.

**Some Areas In Konoha…………**

Julie couldn't go out of her dwelling. She was so scared to go out when she received that eerie phone call.

_I'm gonna get you…………… Julie _

Julie shut her eyes tightly as those words continued ringing on her head.

"Julie, aren't planning to go to school." Her mom asked looking worried.

"I………..I……." she stuttered. "I'm afraid to go out."

"Are you afraid because of that crank call?" her mom asked.

"It's not just a crank call!" Julie snapped back.

"Don't mind that! You shouldn't let yourself be stopped by that phone call in going to school." Her mom tried to convince her but to no avail.

"I'm scared…" she muttered.

Her mom shook her head as she went back cleaning the house.

**Anjie's Residence…**

"Damn it!" Anjie was cursing fluently for a couple of minutes now. "Where the hell are these flowers coming from?" she was irritated as the flowers began to flood their living room

Ding! Dong!

The doorbell rang once again.

Anjie waited for her mom when she excused herself to go out. And just as expected her mom returned with freshly delivered flowers.

"Argh! WTF I hate flowers why me!" her anger flooded the whole house

**Uchiha Residence…** (Sasuke's abode)

Len, Trey and Sasuke are sitting on the couch. They are waiting for their cars to get fixed (some accomplice set up some spikes that flattened their car tires).

"Who do you think would do such a thing?" Trey asked.

"No idea." Came the curt reply.

The boys wondered why but still they did what they were asked to do, After calling they said persons made them realize what was up . Something was definitely wrong.Harajuku Girlls are either stuck for some reasons or distracted by something that they couldn't go out of their house. Well except for Mikki. It took them a couple of minutes to analyze everything and put the pieces together. Then, it finally hit them. Something really bad was going to happen and it mainly concerns Mikki.

"Mikki!" Sasuke mentally screamed.

They all patched phone calls and told them to wait for them for they'll pick them up. They also told then about their guess about what might be going on if their speculations are right (and you are, CORRECT!).

They were left with no choice but to use themotorcyclesas their means of transportation.

"C'mon guys!"Len gestured to them as he told them to hurry up.

They rodethere vehicles and started the engined and immediately go to The Harajuku girl's homes. Sasuke drove thehis motorcycleto it's fastest speed (I wonder how fast it could be… Never been in to one.). It was a lot of minutes to travel to there houses (you could have guessed that they were really late).

Sasuke and the rest went to Julie's abode. They were greeted by Julie's mom for she was afraid to go out.

"Julie!" Trey entered the living room.

Julie jumped off in surprise. "Trey!" she exclaimed.

trey grabbed her wrist and was about to drag her out of the house when Len spanked him really hard on the head.

"Youch!" he cried out. "What was that for?" he growled.

"You're hurting my cousin." Len snapped back.

trey gritted his teeth as they went back to the car and proceed to now the next person is Anjie. She was half surprised and angry when they came there. She was surprised because she didn't anticipated their arrival. Half angry for she was having a hard time due to the bunch of flowers that flooded her room.

"Thanks guys for waiting." Anjie sighed in relief as she finally got out of her house.

"Hurry up."Len pulled her in.

"Hey what's wrong," she was confused about his actions. "Wah!"

Once they got in the car immediately drove off to the school.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked as she saw that the rest of her friends are there except for Mikki.

"We're not sure of what is going on but," sasuke began telling her what they think.

"What!" Ino bawled.

"We're not sure so please calm down." Len tried to soothe her.

"How could I calm down?"

Mean while...

Mikki was struggling hard not to faint. She muster some stremgth to stand up. It was hard to do for she was feeling really weak. As she was almost back to her feet, she was sent down as she received another slap from Sara.

"That serves you right." she said smirking.

"Uh..." Mikki moaned.

"Do you want to know why boys help me doing this to you?" she asked the brunette who was on a pitiful state.

Mikki looked up to her, urging for answers. "Why?" she stammered.

"The reason is simple. You're ruining the Harajuku Girl's image that their fans want to get rid of you now that they have Julie." she handed her a mirror. Try to see what I mean."

Mikki took the mirror though she doesn't want to. She wanted to sob when she saw her reflection on the mirror. Her face got some scratched in it. Her cheeks reddened due to the slaps that she receive from god-knows-who. How she wondered if it will swell afterwards. She could slightly see that her fears. Her past. Sara and her gang pulled her hair to make her suffer more . As she looked down at her clothes she saw that it was ripped there and there that she resembled a tattered princess.

"See what I mean?" Mikki raised an eyebrow.

Mikki nodded. She didn't budged but she was forcefully pulled by one of the GIRL members. She slapped her really hard. The rest of the beating she received was unknown to her for she already half conscious.

"Girls! Boys! Stop it!" the principal and some teachers tried to stop them but to no avail.

"Shut up you old hag!" said one of the boys.

"You!" the principal angrily said.

Somwhere near the school...

"Sire,"addressed one of Hanajima Ryoma's bodyguard. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. If this is the only way to make her lead our corporation."

The bodyguard didn't say anything and drove towards the Konoha High.

Mikki was lying on the floor.

"Get up freak!" a girl called her.

"Get up." someone kicked her.

She felt really weak that she don't want to open her eyes anymore. She felt so scared and alone. Where are her friends when she needed them the most? Where are they? As her eyes were closed she remember the tortured she faced when young.

_Flashback _

"_Get Lost Get out of here ….." said her aunt as she was beating her._

"_AUNTIE PLEASE STOP" Mikki cried_

"_Why should I you are not me niece" she spat as she continued to slap her._

"_But..i.." she never finished cause then everything went black._

_End of flashback_

Just as mikki was to earn another slap by sara Mikki grabbed her wrist.

"why are you doing this all because…… you think I will steal sasuke right and ruin my group and troublesome ….well for your info…beat me all you want ….i don't care…. you don't even know me or what I have been through…so don't call me some kind of whore when you should see who the real whore is so fuck off and leave me alone… I have had enough… so go ahead hurt me ...all Iwanted to do was die…"she said as she slapped sara back with a hard slap.

"You bitch well don't worry about one thing you will die alone I know haha die a lonely death" said Sara.

"like you know when all you do is try to be little miss perfect ha when really your miss I'm all that so I can do what ever I want ha…I feel pity for you" Mikki spat

SLAP!

Mikki was slapped by Sara a then was going' in for a more beating. All the girls joined in and started beating her more while Mikki just kept coming back up.

"_sasuke where are you"_ she thought to herself as she was about to black out.

"Mikki!" a group of people called her. She assumed it was composed of girls and boys. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the person who was leading the group.

"Sasuke..." she whispered as she closed her red eyes to the world and finally fell to the ground.

"Mikki wake up!" Sasuke rocked her to wake her up.

Mikki's eyes remained close. She didn't bother to wake up. Why bother to worry? She's in Sasuke's embrace so she knew that nothing could hurt her anymore.

Sasuke was really worried and hoped for her to wake up. But to no avail, she didn't budge.

Sasuke stopped rocking her and stared at sara.

No it wasn't a stare.

It was a glare.

A glare that could have been able to kill a billion soldiers. A glare that could possibly be on of the best weapons created on earth. And no nuclear weapon could possibly match this.

Sara stepped back a little. The rest of her accomplices also did the same. They all wear a horrified look across their faces. Never in their lives did they imagine Sasuke to be that angry. Not until now.

"You'll pay for what you have done to her BITCH!" he bawled the last word to emphasize his anger.

Sara sweat dropped. She was clearly aware that he could kill her right away. If it weren't for the fact that Mikki was in his arms. She was sure that he will actually attack her.

A group of people forced their way to the crowd. It was Sasuke's group, Anjie's and a group that she wasn't aware. The group that she was referring to was composed of men wearing black suits. And by the looks of it, they are all armed.

Color drained out of her face. She remembered that those people are the same people who came here to talk to the silent athlete bitch.

"Who did this!" a man exclaimed.

Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at the culprit. Sara's face was now pale as a ghost.

"How could you dare lay a hand on my granddaughter!" he shouted.

"Uh..oh." Sara heard someone from behind her said.

Sara was so terrified that she ran away from them. The persons who gang up with her did the same and resulted to a stampede.

They didn't bother to chase. It wasn't important by now. Mikki was more important.

"Mikki." Her Grandpa uttered as he took her away from Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke didn't protested as he did so. He might have been a bad grandpa for her. But still……. He's still her Grandpa and his blood runs through her veins.

"Get the car!" he ordered without letting go of his daughter.

He didn't mind mention a name of who should do it. Does it matter. Damn hell! Anyone could bring that car in front of him. His guards immeditaely complied with his demand.

They went back bringing a black limo with 'em. Ryoma's father carried his daughter unto his hands and brought her in. As the guards were about to close the door, Ryoma'sfather ordered for a halt to say something to Sasuke.

"You can go with my guards to my place." he told him. "So as those people at your back." he pointed at the Harajuku and the rest of the members of bad. "I'm sure that they are her friends as well." the door closed afterwards.

Sasuke and the rest followed his lead and they went to Ryoma's father's dwelling.

"Never in my life have I seen such a misconduct!" said the principal.

"And never in your life you were called an old hag." a teacher added.

The principal glared at him and he gave her an I-don't mean-to-say-that look. The teacher managed to evade the principal's anger scot-free. Lucky for him that the principal was a kind and gentle person.

Due to the behavior of students, the principal called for a meeting for the parents of the students involved at the recent incident. She discussed with them on what she was going to do with the students. She was really determined to expel every student involved. But due to their parents' pleas, they ended up in giving well deserved punishments.

For 3 consecutive days, those students are forced to clean the entire school while the rest of the students that are not involved will continue receiving lectures (which I guess is better). Once, Sara was seen carrying a mop as she headed to the principal's office. The next day, she was forced to help in cleaning the football field. And in some instances they saw the certified members of GIRLS dripped with red paint all over their body. And as speculations say was done by Sasuke himself. They were also given 4 hour detention for the whole week.

On the contrary Mikki remained at his Grandpa's abode as she tried to heal up. She also receives daily visit from her cousin, friends and of course, Sasuke.

"Mizuki (if u forgot her real name is Mizuki)may I come in?" as his father outside.

"Yes you may." she told him.

The door slightly opened and there came her dad who brought white roses inside. "I brought you this." he handed her the roses.

"You shouldn't have bother." Mikki said a little coldly.

"You're my granddaughter so I should bother." he pointed out.

"Thanks grandpa." she said for saving her life..

For the past few days she stayed there, she grew fond of her Grandpa once again. It was like they returned to the get to know stage so they could fill up the half filled spaces that time brought to them. For once in her life, Mikki managed to feel that she complete in every sense of the word. She got a family(well at least someone from her family), friends and of course Sasuke who always visit her.

"How are you feeling Gothica?" he asked.

"Better than before chicken hair." she snapped back.

Sasuke smiled as he saw the glow in Mikki's eyes. Indeed she was fine now, more than words can tell. Sasuke sat at the edge of her bed.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I've been through?" asked Sasuke.

"No idea." she bluntly told him.

"Well for your information I almost had the students at our school kicked out." he informed her.

"How so?" Mikki's eyebrow furled.

"Well I barged in the principal's office and order her to do that .She agreed of course. But when she called for a meeting about the matter, the parents begged her not to expel them. And being a nice person, she pitied them. Instead, she gave them punishments. "

"WHAT!" she exclaimed. "Are you nuts? You almost lost every student at your school. If you'll think about it, you might have lose a great amount of income. They are paying great amount of tuition fees remember?"

"So?"

"Are you really nuts?"Mikki frowned.

"Actually, I don't think that I am. I just thought that if that is what it takes to keep you away from harm, then so be it." he looked away to hide his blushing face.

Mikki didn't utter a word and instead blushed as well.

"Okay time to go I need to attend classes." Sasuke stood up without looking back.

"Bye." she waved her hand at him.

Sasuke disappeared out of sight leaving Mikki to place with silence. Mikki let out a sigh.

_Grandpa has always been there for me even when they banished me from the family he still treated me as family I'm greatful.I'll let myself rest for a while. But once I come back, I'll make sure she'll pay every bit of scratch and injuries that I received from her. Sara prepare yourself for a whole new me._

**_Well that's it for today more to come please review..._**

**_Oh AND SPACAIL THANX TO 33_**

**_White Alchemist Taya _**

**_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW YOU WERE THE FIRST_**

**_UchihaRogue_**

**_Oh sorry for if there are some errors in its because i was makin' some other stories but decided to add some in this one so pls forgiveGomen again Ja!_**


	4. Mistake

Miyuki snuck out of her home to take a little walk until she decided to return.

Miyuki walked home. She noticed that she was being followed.

She turned around, only to see Sasuke's fan girls.

'Oh great, just what I need it' she thought. The fan girls walked towards her.

"Well...if it isn't miss loner"

"shut up, and leave me alone" Miyuki said as she began to walk away.

"ha! walking away like always, your so pathetic."

Miyuki just froze. The fan girls began to leave as the leader yelled out to Sakura "You better stay away from our Sasuke-kun!" "You wouldn't want another scar do you?"

She began to laugh...Miyuki just stood there frozen as one word was hunting her mind

_You're so pathetic_

Miyuki began to run, as the laughter of the fan girls began to fade away.

Miyuki made it home. She went in and closed the door. She went to her room and locked her self. She made her way towards her bed; she sat down and took a picture that was hidden under her bed. She stared at it, memories started coming to her.

_Miyuki-chan!_

_Miyuki -chan look! isn't pretty!_

_Miyuki-chan! Dont forget your promise!_

_You are so pathetic! I hate you!_

Miyuki quickly dropped the picture and started to walk near her mirror. She looked and saw that she started crying without her noticing.

Another flash of memories started coming to her.

_I hate you! You broke your promise!_

_How could you do this to me!_

_I trusted you! and you betrayed me!_

**No!**

_I hope we stay friends forever Miyuki-chan!_

_I hope we never ever fight!_

**stop!**

_I hate you!_

_I never want to see your stupid face again!_

_Everyone hates you, you know that right?_

**Shut up!**

_Everyone wants to see you dead! _

_Everyone wished that you never exist!_

_Even your own parents!_

**No stop it!**

_Miyuki--Honey why are you causing so much trouble for us?_

_Im tired Miyuki!_

_I had it with you!_

_Sometimes I wish You were never born!_

_Maybe your father wouldn't be gone because of you!_

_And He wouldn't have to leave me!_

_I new since the very beginning that you were a---_

**Shut up! **

**Shut up!**

**Shut up!**

Miyuki screamed out and punched the mirror.

The mirror shattered.

She watched as some of the pieces hit the floor.

She watched as drops of blood hit the floor.

She cried

Cried

and

Cried

Miyuki was laying on the floor. She was holding her head

as the flash of one memory keep repeating over and over in her mind

_I new since the very beginning that you were a---_

_Mistake._

"**Sometimes I wish you were never born!"**

Miyuki was just standing there…afraid…to do anything at the moment.

"**Maybe your father wouldn't be gone because of you!"**

"**_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry mom!"_**

"**And He wouldn't have to leave me!"**

"**_I'm sorry…I don't know what to do!"_**

Her Aunt didn't listen to her. Right now she was looking at Miyuki with a hated look.

**I new since the very beginning that you were a---**

Miyuki looked at her mother…her face was a mess…Tears still falling down her face..

"**Your mother would have been better off without you instead better with ayame."**

"**Mom?"**

"**Mistake"**

After her Aunt said that…she left Miyuki and went to her room. Miyuki just stood there. She couldn't move she couldn't do anything.

"**_So…I'm just a mistake?"_**

_**Nothing more than a mistake **_

End of flashback

Well that's all for today i'm sorry its takin' me so long i have finals and testing and my parents are being well they don't care about me i'm just busy and with life life a shit i say well anyways please review ok...

UchihaRogue


End file.
